


Not Again

by TrashTrashTrash



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Gay, Im not sure yet, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Reggie's parents aren't the best, Sex, betty and veronica are together, jughead is asexual, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTrashTrash/pseuds/TrashTrashTrash
Summary: “Well, that was close.”“ We can’t keep doing this, I mean it this time.” He can hear a snort coming from beneath the covers in response.Or the one where Archie and Reggie are foolin' around, but of course, they both want more, and of course, the other doesn't know.





	1. I Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [connor (my boy)(who's actually a girl)(but she says she doesn't care)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=connor+%28my+boy%29%28who%27s+actually+a+girl%29%28but+she+says+she+doesn%27t+care%29).



“No Jughead, I’m good, I promise,” Archie said, peering at Jughead through the crack in the door he’d created. 

“You sure? You love going to Pop’s with us.” Jughead looked confused and hella suspicious of him, but Archie just smiles and says, “ I’m fine Jug, I promise. I just need to catch up on some sleep.” Jughead’s face immediately molds into concern.

 

“Are you sick?” He says as he begins to open the door wider, now seeing more than just Archie’s head, “Because I can stay home if-”

 

“NO,” Jug stops mid-step,”no- I’m, I’m good Jug, really. I’m just tired.” Archie can see Jughead grow more suspicious, but he turns to leave anyway, saying, “ alright, well if you’re sure.”

“Promise Jug, go have fun. Tell Ronnie and Betty I said hi.” With that, Jug nods, gives Archie a look one last time, then shuts the door. Archie waits until he hears his footsteps dissipate and the door open and shut before he finally breathes again. He sighs, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Well, that was close.”

“ We can’t keep doing this, I mean it this time.” He can hear a snort coming from beneath the covers in response. 

“See, I don’t think your dick agrees with you,” Reggie pulls back the covers to reveal his head lodged in between Archie’s legs, a shit-eating grin on his face. Archie looks back at him, unimpressed, swatting at his head.

“Reggie I’m serious.”

“So am I, you talked to Jughead and you’re still hard.” Archie blushes. It’s true. Even Jughead couldn’t take away from how turned on he is right now. Just the image of Reggie between his legs makes him feel like he’s gonna blow.

“That- That’s not the point. We can’t keep fooling around like this. What if Jughead had actually opened the door all the way? What would’ve happened then?” For a quick second, a look of concern passes through Reggie’s face before he quickly puts back on his sly smile.

“Come on, Andrews. Stop getting your panties in a bunch. We’re just having some fun, right?” There’s a small pause that almost goes unnoticed, a slight twitch in Reggie’s brow, his mask falling for not even a second before it is back in place, his snarky smile returning. “Nothin wrong with that.” Archie just stares at him for a moment before throwing his head back with a groan.  
“Reggiee-”

“ Relax, Andrews. No one’s gonna find out.” The look on Archie’s face is a mixture of distraught and lust. It’s a look Reggie’s witnessed many times now. It’s a look that reminds him that what they’re doing is a sinful affair and nothing more. He immediately shakes his head and smiles back at Archie with his signature shit-eating grin as he begins to slink back down, pulling the covers back over his head.

“Now, where were we?”


	2. Sexy Dirty Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hittin' me up late always be blowin' up my phone  
> I'm lying awake wonderin' why I'm still alone  
> Lord knows I am sinning, please forgive me for my lust..."
> 
> Basically, the whole song by Demi Lovato inspired this chapter (hint: that's why it's the title of this chapter). I would rate it M, so if you're not into that, don't read on. This was my first time writing anything remotely smutty so please forgive me if it's total trash.

Archie decides that Reggie Mantle is the biggest tease ever to live- ever. He’s sitting up at the counters at Pop’s, across from where Archie’s sitting in a booth with Jughead, B, and V, drinking a milkshake. Except he’s not just casually sipping it. He’s looking Archie straight in the eye while his lips wrap around the straw. Archie can see his Adam's apple bob every time he swallows.

 

It’s torture- and he can’t get enough.

 

“Hello? Earth to Archie.” Archie is pulled out of his Reggie trance, snapping his head back to whoever’s calling him, which happens to be Jughead.

 

“I’m sorry. What were you saying?” Archie says, shaking his head, looking at Jughead. Jughead gives him a look similar to the one he’d given him a couple of days ago when he almost caught him and Reggie in bed. Now, the look is fueled by even more concern and inquisitive.

 

“Archie, are you, okay? You’ve been acting kind of weird lately.” Archie starts to panic, and now both Betty and Veronica are staring at him too, sharing the same look.

 

_Shit, come on Andrews. Think of something._

 

 _“_ Um, ya- I- I’m just, uh, a little sick. That’s all.” The gang’s faces immediately morph into concern. At the same time, Reggie gets up, gives Archie a pointed look, and then walks into the bathroom.

 

“Are you ok, Arch? Do you need to go to the doctor or something?” Betty asks with a motherly worry.

 

“Uh-um no. I’m just gonna splash some water on my face. Be right back,” Archie responds, abruptly standing up and half-way running towards the bathroom.

 

His friends watch as he runs off and wait until he’s in the bathroom before they begin to speak once more.

 

“He’s totally fucking Reggie, isn’t he?” Betty speculates aloud.

 

“Oh ya, one hundred percent” Veronica spews back without hesitation.

 

“I caught him the other day _in bed_ with the guy,” Jug says, the look on his face a mixture of mortification and confusion. “I don’t know why he won’t tell us. Does he think we’ll judge him or something?”

 

Veronica shakes her head, leaning in, “He can’t, I mean, Kevin’s gay, right? Why would we not care about Kevin and then suddenly give a damn when Archie decides to get a boy toy of his own? For Pop’s sake, Betty and I are dating! We’d have no room to judge.”

 

Jug notices that throughout this entire conversation, besides her initial statement, Betty has said nothing. He looks over to Betty and sees her face- she looks disappointed.  “What’s wrong Betts?”

 

“Well, it’s just- we’re all his best friends- or I thought we were, at least. It just makes me a little sad that he doesn’t feel the need to share this part of his life with us.”

 

Veronica reaches out to squeeze Betty’s hand reassuringly. “He’s obviously not ready yet for God knows why, but we’ll definitely be there when he is.”

 

_\-------------Meanwhile In the bathroom--------------_

  


Archie’s head bangs against the stall wall as he throws it back. He can’t believe he is doing this- making out with Reggie Mantle, Riverdale High’s premier dealer for Jingle Jangle, in a Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe bathroom stall. Fortunately, he can’t worry too long, being pulled out of his thoughts when he feels the zipper of his pants being ripped down.

 

“Woah, Woah, Woah. What are you doing, Reggie? We’re in a _public_ place!” Archie whisper screams, eyes looking as if they were about to come out of his skull. Reggie laughs softly as he looks back up at Archie, his signature shit-eating grin plastered on his stupidly beautiful face.

 

“Andrews, chill. No one’s gonna come in here.” Reggie begins to slowly slide down to the floor as he continues, “the only other people here right now are your geek friends, and they think you’re pukin’ up your guts or somethin’ right now, right?”

 

“Ya, but-” he stops mid-sentence as Reggie takes him into his mouth.

 

 _“O,”_ Archie’s mouth immediately goes slack with unnerving pleasure. _How did Reggie get so damn good at this?_

 

Reggie pulls off and he smiles widely. If Archie had the necessary brain cells to do so right now, he would have definitely rolled his eyes, but he doesn’t so he lets out a sad, sad whine instead, which only fuels Reggie even further.

 

All Reggie does is put his index finger to his lips as he makes a low shushing noise before getting back to it.

  


_Yup,_ Archie thinks as he looks back down at Reggie, _I’m screwed._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to hear more. Comments and critiques are always appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Stay spicy, fam.


	3. Take Me To Your River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the amazing Leon Bridge's song, "River." It gets a little angsty, so strap in kids.

Reggie was currently home alone, his parents out of town, as usual. Coming Home, the album, is playing on vinyl as he drinks a glass of wine and reads one of his favorite series, Harry Potter. He’s just about to get to the part where Harry gets put into Gryffindor when the doorbell rings. Confused, considering he’s not expecting anyone, he stands up and makes his way to the front door. When he opens it, he’s surprised by who stares back at him.

“Archie?” He looks down at the teen from where he stands on his front porch, tear stains on Archie’s cheeks and a look in his eyes that makes Reggie want to fall to his knees. He looks tired, but most of all, sad. A type of sadness that he can’t read, but he can tell it’s the kind that makes the soul ache and your heart feel physically heavy, almost as if it’s drowning in its own sorrow. He also looks like he’s about to flee at any moment as if he isn’t sure if he made the right move by coming here. Reggie feels like he knows this because, well, he knows him. The past couple of months of hooking up has given Reggie the chance to come in acquaintance with all of Archie, body, mind, and everything in between.

That’s why he knows that if he doesn’t immediately pull him into his house and shut the door behind, he’ll leave within the next couple of seconds. So that’s what he decides on, cautiously grabbing his hand and pulling him in swiftly.Since no one’s home, Reggie isn’t worried about any interruptions- he’s only worried about Archie. The redhead looks a little stunned from the quick action, but also a little more relaxed that he’s finally inside, like he’s proud that he actually got in, which makes him wonder, why is Archie here?

So, he asks again, this time grabbing Archie’s shoulders, so his friend has no choice but to look Reggie straight in the eye.

“Archie, what’s wrong? What happened? Did someone hurt you, because if someone hurt you, then they better get ready for one hell of an ass whooping because I swear to God when I get my hands on them-

“Reggie-” but Reggie cuts him off, too wound up now to realize he began speaking, pacing around the room with anger illuminating his features.

Who hurt his Archie? Whoever it was they were fucking dead.

“No, I’m serious, Red. I know you have this thing against violence, especially after our run-in with that trash from the Southside, but I swear, Archie, I’ll make it right for you. If you just tell me who-

“REGGIE,” Archie’s voice cracks with desperation, and it makes Reggie immediately pauses his rage to look at Archie again, “stop, please.”

Reggie’s face resides to worry as he guides Archie to one of the many couches in his living room. He sits down next to him and tentatively grabs his hands.

“Archie, please tell me what’s wrong.” He’s got a look in his eyes that would break down even the most stubborn of men, and they finally break down Archie.

His face scrunches up as he begins to cry. Reggie quickly raps him in a protective hug, rocking him back and forth.

“Shh, it’s ok Arch.You can tell me, what is it?” Archie breaks the hug and wipes his eyes, sighing in defeat.

“It’s not-” he looks up, trying to collect himself enough to get out what he wants to say next, “it’s not just one thing Reg, it’s everything. Everything that’s been happening the past couple of months- I can’t- I can’t deal with it anymore. Jason dying, my dad getting shot, others getting hurt by, by some lunatic in a hood. Jughead and the Southside, B and V getting wrapped up in everything- I just can’t deal with it anymore. It’s too much, Reggie. It’s all just way too much. I, I can’t-”

Reggie cuts him off with a kiss, pressing his lips to his hard but soft at the same time, trying to make him feel how much he cares about him, trying to convey everything he’s ever wanted to say in one kiss. He keeps his lips there for a while, waiting for Archie to calm down a bit more. When he does break the kiss, he can’t help but think about how beautiful Archie is. He’s always thought this, even since they were kids. He’d stare at Archie, him running around on the playground, laughing, while he sat on the bench alone. Archie always looked as if he didn’t have a care in the world while Reggie always felt the weight of it on his shoulders. The day that young Archie ran over to his younger self and asked him to be his friend was a turning point for Reggie. He finally started to come out of his shell and make friends, most importantly make friends with the redheaded boy who always smiled.

Now that boy is sitting in front of him with tears in his eyes, and Reggie can’t stand it. He brushes a piece of hair from Archie’s head and caresses his cheek.

“Listen, I know it’s been hard, especially with your dad, but it won’t last forever, Red. All of this- will be some distant memory a couple months from now. You’ll go back to your old self, you and your weirdo friends, laughin’ in a booth at Pop’s after school,” Archie let out a little laugh at that, which makes Reggie’s heart jump and he looks down.

God, he is so gone on this kid, and Archie has no clue. ‘Nor does he feel the same way,’ Reggie reminds himself. He draws his eyes back up at Archie, and he already looks better.

“I mean, in a couple months, when all of this is over, you won’t need the guys on the team as much. Hey, you probably won’t even need me.” When he says it, he immediately feels a pang in his heart. He doesn’t want it to be true, but deep down, knows it is. Archie looks confused and hurt.

Probably didn’t plan on breaking it to me so early on.

“No Archie, it’s ok. I mean, come on? We both knew this wasn’t a long-term thing- just a little fun, right?” With every word, Reggie’s heart gives a ping of pain that only gets worse the longer he speaks.

Archie looks like he’s about to speak, but Reggie decides he needs to cut him off before he says something that’s really gonna break his heart.

“You should probably get goin’, you know, before your dad starts to worry?” Archie looks stunned, his eyes wide with an emotion that Reggie can’t pick up on. Archie blinks back a few tears, which just confuses Reggie more, making him want to ask what’s wrong again, but he’s gone before he has the chance. Archie’s up and gone in the blink of an eye, leaving with a quick ‘you’re probably right’ and ‘see you at school’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is back to Archie's perspective with his point of view of what just went down and his reaction to it afterward. 
> 
> Every chapter is inspired by a song. I have a playlist of all the songs used for inspiration (and then some) so far, so if you want that just let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> Later, losers.


	4. Fallingforyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stupid, I don't know. 
> 
> This chapter was inspired by a mix of songs, including Fallingforyou by The 1975. It's the longest yet, so strap in squad fam.

“Listen, I know it’s been hard, especially with your dad, but it won’t last forever, Red. All of this- will be some distant memory a couple of months from now. You’ll go back to your old self, you and your weirdo friends, laughin’ in a booth at Pop’s after school.”

 

Archie lets out a little laugh at his statement. He knew he made the right choice by coming here. The moment when he finally broke while driving back to his house, he knew who to go to. It was like an instinct, to go to Reggie. His heart guided him as he had immediately stepped on the breaks and turned around, beginning to head towards the other boy’s house, and he’s glad he did. Looking back at Archie is the boy he’s been in love with for over a year now. And Reggie‘s here with him, comforting Archie like he cares, like he’s more than just a hook-up for him. Maybe tonight’s the night Archie finally tells him how-

 

“I mean, in a couple months, when all of this is over, you won’t need the guys on the team as much. Hey, you probably won’t even need me.”  A look of confusion spreads across Archie’s face. Didn’t Archie just confide in him? How could he think this?

 

“No Archie, it’s ok. I mean, come on? We both knew this wasn’t a long-term thing- just a little fun, right?” Archie’s heart begins to sink. 

 

_ No, no, no, no, no- don’t do this to me, Reggie, please.  _ Archie goes to explain that  _ no _ , that is not what this is for him, but he’s cut off.

 

“You should probably get goin’, you know, before your dad starts to worry?” With those words, he feels his heart hit the bottom of his chest. He’s frozen in shock, his face a mixture of confusion and hurt, until he realizes what Reggie’s words mean.

 

_ He doesn’t like me back. _

 

He feels his chest tighten, and suddenly the walls feel to close together and he’s gotta get out. He stands up and starts running towards the door, throwing over his shoulder some bullshit about seeing him at school tomorrow.

 

When he finally gets outside, he just stands there for a moment, trying to collect himself after the pile of shit that’s been thrown in his face.

 

_ I really thought he liked me,  _ with that a tear slips down his cheek.  _ How could I be  _ **_so_ ** _ stupid?  _ He shakes his head and lets out a pathetic excuse for a laugh.  _ Like Reggie Mantle would ever have feelings for me. _

 

He runs off the porch and into his dad’s truck. As he shuts the door, he slams his head into the steering wheel, hitting it hard with his palm.

 

“Damn it. Damn it, damn it _. Damn, it!”  _ He shouts aloud. What does he do now? Does he go home- wait, no, he can’t. His dad’s there, and he doesn’t want him to worry about him any more than he already does. He’s lost, which just makes him even more frustrated, hitting the wheel even more. 

 

_ I definitely can not stay here _ , he thinks to himself.  _ No way in hell _ .

 

He puts the car in drive and speeds away, hoping that once again some instinct will pop up and guide him to the right place to be. 

 

\---------

 

The right place to be is apparently Jughead’s trailer in Southside. When he arrives, Jug opens the door and sees Archie’s face and immediately pulls him into a hug. As he does, Archie can’t hold it together anymore and begins to cry again. Throughout his crying spell, Jughead just continues to hold him. No questions, no talking, only support.

 

And when Archie finally stops, Jug leads him into his trailer and sits him down on the couch. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it,” Jughead asks while rubbing Archie’s back. Archie looks up and takes a deep breath, his heart still not back in place. As he’s about to tell Jug, he pauses and remembers that he hasn’t actually told him about Reggie yet. He thinks about making up some lie, maybe saying that his dad and he got into some fight or something, but knows that Jug would smell his bullshit from a mile away.

 

So, he decides to be honest- with his friend and himself, for once.

 

“I haven’t been completely honest with you Jug.” When he says it, Archie notices that Jughead doesn’t look confused at all. That he actually looks a little relieved.  _ What the hell? Does he know about- _

 

“Is this about you and Reggie?” Well, that answered his question.

 

“What-wait- how did you know?” He looks up at Jug to find him giving a knowing smile.

 

“I may or may not have seen Reggie’s varsity jacket in the living room that one day I came over to ask if you wanted to come to Pop’s with me and the girls. When I didn’t see him anywhere, and you were acting so secretive, not letting me open the door and everything, I kind of pieced it all together.” Archie groans and puts his face in his hands. Jug laughs at this and pats his back.

 

“Archie, I’m not, like, mad or anything. I’m just wondering why you wouldn’t tell us in the first place.”

 

_ Wait.  _ “What do you mean ‘us’, Jug?” His friend’s mouth forms an O shape. “Are you saying the girls know too?!” Jug looks panicked now.

 

“Jughead, how do they know?!”

  
  


“Well, they just figured it out too, I guess.” Archie still looks perplexed, so Jughead shakes his head and continues. “Remember that day at Pop’s that you said you didn’t ‘feel good’,” Jughead says with air quotes. Archie immediately freezes up but begins to nod slowly. “ Well, I’m pretty sure that’s when Betty figured it out, with you all but tripping after Reggie’s dick into the bathroom? Anyway, I’m pretty sure Veronica knew even before I did, you know, with her being Veronica and all.”  When Jug says this, Archie once more puts his head in his hands, but this time to hide the embarrassment of just how true that statement was. He was indeed basically tripping after Reggie’s dick that day.

 

“God, Jug, I’m so sorry. It’s, it’s like I can’t control myself around him. I don’t know why he just makes me crazy.” When Archie looks back at Jughead, his friend, once again, has a knowing smile planted on his face, but this time Archie can’t help but think it’s for a different reason if the playful look in Jug’s eyes mean anything. That’s why, after rolling his eyes, Archie asks, “ what jug? What do you know that dumb Archie doesn’t?”

 

“Hold on a second- you’re not dumb, number one, and number two,” Jug sinks into the couch, hands behind his head, “I don’t _know_ _anything_ per say.” Archie just looks at him with an ‘mhm, sure Jan’ look and Jug can’t help but laugh.

 

“It just seems like he’s more of a crush than he is just a, as Veronica so eloquently put it, boy toy.”

 

Archie starts to sputter and crosses his arms across his chest. “ Pshh, whaaaat. Jug that’s- that’s crazy.” Jug returns his ‘mhm, sure Jan’ look. Archie stares at him, trying to convince himself and Jug that, “ no, no crush here. This is a crush free zone.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“I’m serious Jug,” Archie stands up and begins to pace. “I am crushless. I’m in a secret club where crushes aren’t allowed. I am captain of the S.S. No Crush. I ’m, I’m-,” Archie looks down and then back up to Jug and sighs, plopping back down on the couch.

 

“I am so  _ gone _ on him, and it sucks because he doesn’t like me back.” God, it really did suck. “And the thing is, that I thought he liked me back, you know? I went to his house tonight, before I got here, because I was really down about everything that’s been going on lately, and he comforted me. Not in a ‘bro’ way but like, I don’t know, in a way that made me think that he actually cared. And then as soon as I stopped crying he said that I wouldn’t need him soon and made some bullshit excuse for me to leave, like he didn’t want me there anymore.” A tear rolls down Archie’s cheek. “God Jug, I feel so stupid.” After he finishes that sentence, Jughead leans back over and hugs him. 

 

“He’s stupid if he doesn’t like you back, Archie. Never liked him anyway. I mean we both know that he deals jingle jangle, not to mention he’s just kind of a raging prick in general.” Archie gives a pointed look at that comment. “All I’m saying is that you’re probably better off without him.” The redhead sighs again, this time with sadness.

  
  


“I know he’s not the best person, but I can’t help it. I just like him Jug, and I know too that I’d probably be better off with him, but I can’t stop thinking about him.”

 

“Seems like you got it bad.”

 

“Ya, unfortunately, I do- but you’re right: I need to forget about him.” With that, Archie stands abruptly and heads to the door.

 

“And that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I fucked it up with Red, Moose. I fucked it up so bad.” His best friend rolls his eyes. He’s standing in Reggie’s bedroom, looking back to his friend who currently is sitting on his own bed with his head in his hands. He’s doing that thing where he rocks back and forth, and Moose immediately recognizes that that means this is  **not** gonna be good. When he sits there, just rocking, it means that he’s really thinking, which is never a good sign.

 

When Reggie first told Moose that he was having this, this  _ thing _ , with Archie, he thought he was shitting him. And you can’t blame Moose for it. Come on, Riverdale High’s premiere Jingle Jangle seller and the town’s golden boy- together? You can imagine why that when Reggie said to him that he sucked Archie Andrews off in Pop’s bathroom, that he thought Reggie might have gotten into his own supply. But then he had gone on this ramble, like he had finally gotten the courage to actually tell Moose, and Moose realized that,  _ oh shit, he’s serious.  _

 

And it’s not like Reggie hadn’t talked about guys with him before. He’s always been very open about his bisexuality with Moose, so when he introduced the subject with, “hey, there’s this new guy I’ve been bangin’ ” he wasn’t surprised, but when he followed up with, “ Damn, does Andrews know how to give good head,” he was shook, to say the least. Now, to have Reggie sitting in front of him, losing his shit over Archie Andrews because he apparently ‘fucked it up so bad’ with him, is making Moose fucking quake.

 

“Come on, Reg. It can’t be that bad.” Reggie finally breaks his trance to look over at Moose, who is smiling warily. Reggie heaves a sigh and flops his upper body down on the bed.

 

“Oh but it is. The guy came over to my house tonight and poured his heart out to me, and I fucking loved it. I loved that he came to  _ me _ ,” he flips over to look at his friend once more, “God, what’s happening to me, man? Me bein’ all sappy and shit.” He looks down, about to drown himself in pity, when he hears Moose let out a laugh.

 

“What’s so funny, asshat?”

 

“Oh, nothing, except that you’re totally fucking whipped, and by Andrews of all people, “ at ‘Andrews’, Reggie immediately stands up and rushes over to Moose, pushing him up against the wall.

 

“You better watch your fucking mouth, pal.” Moose laughs again, only angering Reggie further.

 

“You have feelings for him, don’t you?” Reggie shakes his head, grabbing the front of Moose’s shirt and further pressing into the wall.

 

“Shut the hell up, Moose.”

 

“Admit it. You love Archie Andrews.”

 

“I SAID SHUT UP, “ Reggie explodes, picking Moose up and slamming his body into it. He’s breathing heavy now; hair in his face when he looks back up to Moose. There’s a sad, but understanding look on his friend’s face. A look that says ‘it’s ok’, and it makes Reggie loosen his grip and drop his friend.

 

“I’m sorry,” Reggie mumbles. Moose looks at him, gets his grounding, walks over to where Reggie’s revisited his bed; hands back to cradling his face, a steady pace of rocking back and forth is set, and wraps his arms around his friend to hold him still.

 

“Reggie listen to me: it’s ok. I forgive you.” Reggie leans into his grasp, finding the same warm, caring person there keeping him from completely losing his shit. He hates it when he does this- lets his anger come over, taking control and fucking things up even further than they probably already are. But Moose has always stuck with him, even through his fits of anger, through his asshole-e-ness- through it all really- which is why he lets him hold him, see a side of Reggie that very few, not even Red, have seen.

 

“And it’s ok for you to love him.” Moose is rubbing his back in a rhythmic motion, trying to keep his friend’s breathing steady. A few minutes go by, with Moose’s statement hanging in the air, and when Reggie finally replies, it’s with a timidness that Moose has never witnessed from Reggie before.

 

“I don’t know if I love him, Moose. I mean I’ve never really been in love.” He pauses, eyes blowing wide. “Oh god, what if- what if I do love him, Moose? I can’t love him. I can’t-” Moose cuts him off by bringing him back into his arms, starting the rocking once more.

 

“You don’t have to know Reggie; it’s ok. It’s ok, I promise- and hey, if you do, who gives a rat’s ass? There’s nothing wrong with loving someone.”

 

“It scares the shit out of me, Moose.” His friend laughs a little at this.

 

“Ya, it scares the shit out of a lot of people, Reg.” His friend looks down, and with a quiet voice asks, “ do you think he loves- or, at least  _ likes-  _ me back?”

 

“To be honest, I don’t know.”

 

“Ugh, what am I going to do??”

 

“Well, do you know if you have feelings, at least, for Archie?” Reggie nods vigorously. The mention of the redhead’s name makes his face soften, and his eyes light up.  _ Ah, shit, this guy’s a goner,  _ Moose thinks to himself.

 

“Yes- God, yes. Every time I think about the guy I feel like my heart’s gonna explode.”

 

“Then you gotta go after him.” Reggie stands up at this- Moose is right. He’s gotta get his guy.

 

“You’re right, I gotta get my guy, and imma  do whatever it takes.” Reggie smiles, nods, now ready to do what he feels like he was born to do- win over Archie Andrews’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post this, but shits been crazy. I applied for colleges while also having a big depressive episode. It was a mess, to say the least. I've been writing this chapter for like a month and finally finished it. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> I'm thinking about posting the playlist I listen to when writing this. Let me know if you want it.
> 
> Stay funky fam.


	5. Coming Soon

Hey Yall

 

 

 

 

It's been a minute

 

 

 

 

But I'm coming back

 

 

 

 

 

soon

 

 

 

 

 

Seriously though, I graduate on May 24th and it's honestly terrifying, but it also means that I can finally get back to writing both Not Again and Soft.( If you don't know what Soft is, it's a Shadowhunters fic I was writing but also had to stop due to school.)

 

Bottom Line: I will start writing again. Very very soon.

 

 

 

 

Get ready yall

 

Because I'm coming back with a newfound love of simultaneously healing and destroying hearts.

 

 

In the meantime, you can check out my new tumblr (like I literally just made it as I was writing this) trashtrashtrashwriting.tumblr.com , where I'll be writing one-shots and blurbs for multiple fandoms.

 

 

 

 

Thank you for your patience. I can't wait to start writing again,

 

 

 

 

 

Later Losers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm serious about the writing blog. I won't be posting anything chaptered, since I don't have time to focus on anything like that right now, but I still want to write, so it's a happy medium. 
> 
> Some fandoms I can write about are Riverdale, Shadowhunters, The Good Doctor, 5SOS, and more.
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up if you have a request.
> 
> Until then, stay fammy my bros.


	6. Ruin the Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's right bitches- I'm back. It only took me 3(+) months, not finishing season 2, graduating high school, and switching medications to get here. 
> 
> I usually write a chapter/fic based on a song, but this one was actually based off of two. I'll list the songs below. I hope you guys enjoy my comeback.
> 
> Mixed Signals by Ruth B for "present"
> 
> Ruin the Friendship for "3 months ago"

\----- _\---Present-_ \--------

 

It’s finally Monday, and Archie can’t help but start to panic as he pushes his way through the doors of Riverdale High. The panic grows as he continues further into the school. A few people smile at him, give him a nod as he brushes past. 

 

_ Phew.  _ The anxiety starts to leave his body as he finally reaches the end of the hallway. No sign of you-know-who in sight.  _ Thank God. I really don’t think I could handle running into the guy who, not only stole my heart but crushed it into tiny pieces and then ran over it with his fancy corvette. _

 

As he begins to grab the door to head into chemistry, he’s halted by what he sees out of the corner of his eye. 

 

_ He looks like shit _ , Archie thinks to himself. The man walking towards him has bags under his eyes so dark they rival Ronnie’s black YSL one. His hair is a mess- random sections shooting off in random directions. He’s wearing an old RIVERDALE MAPLE SYRUP FESTIVAL sweatshirt with non-fashionably ripped jeans. 

 

Reggie looks like a fucking wreck.

 

_ Good. _

 

Just as Reggie get’s close enough to be within earshot of Archie, the redhead swiftly slides into the classroom, closing the door behind him. He feels the air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding release as he hears the lock click. 

  
  
  
  


_ \-----------A Couple Months Ago--------------- _

  
  


It had been the end of one hell of a practice. Coach had made them do so many drills that Moose ended up puking thirty minutes in- and they still kept going. Archie looked around before pulling his jersey off, feeling the sweat drip down his spine in the process. He liked to be alone in the locker room after practice. Sure, he loved his teammates. They were wild and fun and a good time to be around, especially when he’s trying to get hyped up for a game. But after feeling like his muscles are about to fall off of his body, he needs quiet. 

 

While stripping off his pants, he caught his reflection in the mirror.  _ Jesus.  _ His hair was matted down to the front of- 

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Red?” 

 

_ “ _ FUCK,” Archie yelled, back bumping into the lockers.

 

“Shit, you scared me,” Archie exclaimed, which was only met with Reggie’s signature laugh and smirk.

 

Typical Reggie.

  
  


“What the hell are you still doing here, Reggie? I thought everyone already left.”

 

“You’re not the only one who likes some alone time, Red,” Reggie said as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. 

 

Archie’s eyes immediately went wide.

 

“What the hell, Reggie! You know you can’t smoke in here!” Archie half whisper-half screamed, his eyes widening with fear and annoyance.

 

“The sprinklers will go off and then the whole fire department will show up.” Reggie laughed, continuing to pull a cigarette from the pack.

 

Ok, now Archie was pissed. Why the hell did Reggie always think he can do whatever he wants?

 

“Why the hell do you always think you can do what you want?” Archie snarled back, eyebrows smushed together in anger. 

 

Reggie looked back up at him, his left hand holding the cig while his other flicked the light. “Relax, Red. The fire alarms haven’t worked in 20 years.” Reggie moved closer as the end began to glow, boxing Archie into the lockers behind him. “Plus, if anyone found us here, which they wouldn’t because no one’s fucking here, I’ll take all the blame, K? Sound good, princess?”

 

Archie could feel his face start to burn with Reggie’s last words. He started to speak, try to say something back, maybe ‘back the fuck up man’ or a simple “fuck off’, but all he could do was stand there with his mouth open- speechless. His reaction only made things worse, as his smirk widened.

 

“Or would you like that?” Reggie said as he got even closer. So close that Archie could feel Reggie’s breath on his face.

 

“You like the idea of someone seeing us here, Princess? Alone?”

 

“Reggie I-” But before Archie could get out some bullshit excuse, Reggie put a finger to his lips, the playful expression becoming darker by the second. 

 

“Archie- answer the question: would you like that?” It’s said soft but stern, and the look in his eyes had told Archie that this wasn’t a game. Maybe it had been before, but the way Reggie’s eyes kept dotting back and forth from Archie’s and his lips, he knew Reggie was way past joking.

 

And if his dick had any say in it, he was too.

 

Archie let out a huge breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He held the other’s stare as he reached for something to say.

 

“I, uh, didn’t know you smoked.” 

 

After what had seemed to be a lifetime, Reggie let out a soft chuckle, turning his head a moment before looking back at the man in front of him. His eyes sparkled with something unknown to the other.

 

Reggie then had whispered something short into Archie’s ear before flicking the almost-gone cigarette to the floor, grabbing his face, and kissing him. They had stayed like that for a while- Archie pressed to the lockers, matching Reggie’s want portrayed through the kiss. When it was over, Reggie would pick up his stuff and told Archie to text him that night, where Archie would blow Reggie for the first time in his truck.

 

That day- that kiss- had been the start of it all, but it would be Reggie’s whispered words right before the kiss that would keep him up at night.

 

_ “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Princess.” _

  
  
  


\------------Present--------------

  
  


He stares blankly back at Reggie through the door’s small window while Reggie desperately tries to open the door. He bangs on the window. And although he isn’t completely sure, speech being muffled, he swears he hears;

 

“Please,  _ please _ princess, please.”

 

He can definitely say he feels the tear as it runs down his face as he closes the blinds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all seriousness- 
> 
> Thank you to those who stuck around, you guys fucking rock. And to those who are just now joining this shitshow- welcome, it's great to have you here.
> 
> Write some comments down below, they make me happy, or if you have any requests you can write them below OR go put in an ask on my Tumblr I never use https://postyourheartout.tumblr.com/ 
> 
>  
> 
> Peace out, Trash Squad.


End file.
